It'll Be Different
by Random Dice
Summary: Bedtime Series 13: Pricking her finger, Regina let a drop of blood fall into the potion she mixed together. Instantly the clear water became murky before a blue coloring tinted the outer edges of the bowl. Regina dropped her head onto her crossed arms that resting on the counter top. The tests of this world and that of the last confirmed what Regina already knew.


**Title:**It'll Be Different**  
Fandom:**Once Upon a Time**  
Pairings:**Swan Queen**  
Rating:**T**  
Spoilers:**No.**  
Summary:**Bedtime Series 13: Pricking her finger, Regina let a drop of blood fall into the potion she mixed together. Instantly the clear water became murky before a blue coloring tinted the outer edges of the bowl. Regina dropped her head onto her crossed arms that resting on the counter top. The tests of this world and that of the last confirmed what Regina already knew.  
**Author's Note:**My birthday is on Tuesday so I figured I'd surprise you all by finishing all my prompts. Prompt from Tumblr: _I'd kind of like to see Regina telling Emma she's pregnant. Maybe even compare/contrast the first and the second. For the Bedtime series._**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

/

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The darkness behind her eye lids and the cool tile on her bathroom floor calmed her enough to stop trembling, but not enough to take away the sick feeling in her stomach. There was no sound in her large bathroom. Emma was at the Sheriff's station, fifteen year old Henry was at school, and two year old Adeline was taking her first morning nap. It was the first time Regina had to herself since she first suspected.

Looking down at the pregnancy stick she conjured gripped tightly in her hand, Regina went back to closing her eyes and breathing and wondering how another baby was going to fit into their life.

_Regina leaned over the toilet, her stomach revolting against the coffee she drank five minutes prior. Just the thought of her breakfast twisted her abdominal muscles, forcing stomach acid up her throat, gagging the brunette into allowing it out of her mouth. Regina grimaced at the acidic taste that coated the cavern of her mouth. _

_By sheer power of will, Regina pulled herself to her feet and made her way to the sink to rinse her mouth out. Spitting the dirty water into the toilet bowl, she flushed and stumbled weakly into her shared bedroom that currently was barren of its blonde inhabitant. She kicked her shoes off and sunk onto her bed, knowing she had no where to go. It's not like the town needed her as the Mayor when most of them were lobbing for her head._

_Regina placed her hand over her stomach and rubbed subconscious circles to sooth her aching muscles all the while trying to think of something pleasant that wouldn't cause her to retch again. _

_Henry was growing to be a smart young man. At twelve, the boy was already three reading grades above all of his classmates, something Regina was proud of even if that damn story book was the beginning of the end._

_Emma. Regina grinned at the thought of the blonde. She never thought she would think of her son's birth Mother as anything other than a nuisance, but frequently the woman was parading around Regina's thoughts and none of them were bad unless her son was around. Regina's grin stretched wider as she thought of her Witching Night, the night her body became-_

_Regina popped up off the bed, dread in her throat and horror in her eyes. "No."_

Finishing the count down in her head, Regina lifted her head and peeked hesitantly at the pregnancy test. A small smiley face looked back up at her. She was pregnant. Again. She dropped the stick and let her head fall back against the cabinet behind her so that she was staring at the white ceiling.

Another baby.

Another baby that was half her and half Emma.

She closed her eyes and forced down both sides of her, the side that was excited about being pregnant again and the side that told her not to be excited because of how her wife reacted to her first pregnancy. Regina frowned at her thoughts. The situation was different then, she told herself, they weren't married, they didn't already have two kids, Emma didn't know the effects of the purple mist on her Witching Night.

Emma trusted her now.

Regina repeated that to herself about twenty times, but a tear still found its way down her cheek at the prospect of losing her wife again. Seeing that kind of anger and distrust and _betrayal_ in Emma's green eyes had been too much the first time and Regina was sure she couldn't handle it a second time around.

_Pricking her finger, Regina let a drop of blood fall into the potion she mixed together. Instantly the clear water became murky before a blue coloring tinted the outer edges of the bowl. Regina dropped her head onto her crossed arms that resting on the counter top. The tests of this world and that of the last confirmed what Regina already knew. _

_She was pregnant. _

_Excitement and happiness surged in her chest at the thought of a baby. Henry would be a big brother, something the child dropped hints about once or twice. She could be a Mother again, Emma could be a Mother that she hadn't been able to be for Henry. She could be there for the firsts. The walking, the crawling, the talking, the tantrums, the first solid food, the potty training, the first full night of sleep. _

_Regina felt a small smile creep onto her face. _

"_This is good news." Regina whispered, pressing a hand to her flat stomach, in awe that a human was growing inside of her. "This is good news."_

"_What's good news?" Regina started, spinning around to see Emma leaning against the doorway to their kitchen. She hadn't even heard her come in. Emma stepped into the room. "What's good news?"_

"_I think you should sit down."_

She must have been sitting there too long because she heard the front door close and Emma's boots walking around. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Regina found that it was around Emma's lunch break, a time when she came home to check on Adeline and sneak a few kisses from Regina while the woman made the two of them lunch.

Quickly standing, Regina left the bathroom, checked to see if her daughter was still sleeping, and made her way down the stairs when she was assured the girl was fast asleep for what Regina hoped was another half an hour at least.

She found Emma in the kitchen, her blonde head hidden by the fridge door as she dug around trying to find something to eat. "Hey babe, I hope you don't mind if I grab and go. I can't stay long, Snow wants to have lunch together to 'chat'." Regina could hear the eye roll and it made her chuckle. Emma pulled out of the refrigerator, an apple in her mouth like a pig and a few supplies to make a sandwich.

Emma smiled around the apple as she saw her wife for the first time since that morning. She began to turn when she saw a white plastic stick clutched tightly in Regina's hands. The apple fell from her mouth and the jars of condiments and packets of meat plummeted to the floor as she recognized the item instantly.

"Regina," Emma spoke shakily and pointed to the test. "Are you pregnant?"

"_Emma," Regina breathed in and released it through her widely smiling mouth. "I'm pregnant."_

_Confusion crossed the blonde's features and she tilted her head. "You're…pregnant?" _

_Regina's face hurt she was smiling so hard and she found all she could do was nod enthusiastically. Her smile dimmed a notch as she noted the anger that blossomed on her lover's face. Emma shot to her feet. "You've been cheating on me?"_

_Regina's smile left her face completely and she too stood, shaking her head. "What? No, I wouldn't-"_

"_Then how else could you have gotten pregnant, Regina." Emma talked in such away that Regina was sure she was two seconds away from yelling. "Last I checked, I didn't have the parts to create a baby with a woman, so the only explanation is that you slept with someone else."_

_Anger pinched at Regina, creasing her features. "Do you think that low of me? That I'd go around, giving it to anyone with a penis?"_

"_We don't exactly label ourselves, now do we?." Emma shot back._

_Regina planted her hands on her hips as her anger swelled. "So, what, you've been with other people since you moved in?" _

"_What do you care if I have? You've obviously been picking flowers out of someone else's garden. Who was it? Whale? One of the Dwarfs? Maybe Michael from the car shop?" Emma threw up her hands and stalked out of the room. "You know what, I don't want to know."_

_Regina followed after her, explaining that magic did this now on the back burner of her mind. "Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you, Emma Swan." _

_The blonde whipped around with an ugly glare. "You're pregnant with someone else's baby, Mayor Mills. I think I can walk away when ever I please." She sped up the stairs, hyperaware of Regina right behind her. She ripped the closet door open where her clothes lived with Regina's and threw her pants and shirts onto the bed._

"_Where are you going?" Regina asked as she watched the woman go around the room they shared and collect her stuff. "Emma-"_

"_I'm staying at my parents and I'm taking Henry with me."_

_Regina's jaw dropped at the words. "You can't take him from me."_

"_I can and I am." Emma roared. She found a bag in the closet and stuffed her items into the medium sized bag. She slung it over her shoulder and left the room with the brunette running after her._

"_He is my son, Swan." Regina shouted down the stairs. _

"_You should have thought of him before you decided to screw someone else."_

"Regina?" Emma's voice asked again. Regina lifted the stick to look at it one more time. She swallowed hard and nodded. When she heard nothing, Regina forced herself to make eye contact with her wife. Tears filled Emma's eyes and a smile grew on her face. "We're having another baby? Another Henry? Another Addy?" At Regina's hesitant nod, Emma jumped over the mess she made and grabbed her wife's face, threading her fingers in dark hair, and kissing the living daylights out of her.

Pulling away, Regina gave her a dazed smile. "So you're happy?"

"Happy?" Emma asked in an excited semi-shout. "Happy? Baby, I'm ecstatic! We're having another baby!" Emma took Regina in her arms and spun her around the kitchen, laughing and causing Regina to laugh in return.

"Okay, okay, I'm pregnant, no more spinning." Regina laughed. Emma slowed and brought them to a gradual halt, keeping her eye contact with the woman who bore the darkest of histories. Emma brought her forehead to Regina's and let a content breath leave her.

"We're having another baby." Emma whispered softly.

"We're having another baby." Regina confirmed, letting her own happiness show as her worry slipped away. "Another baby."


End file.
